Phantom War 2: Encounters
by The Phantom 616
Summary: What Is Fox Enterprises?, Who Is William Drathman? And What Does The Phantom Want With Them?.  Sequel To "The Dawn Of Phantom War". Based on the Game "Deus Ex".
1. Personal Situations

20-11-2008

A car is parked by a boat ramp near a lake. A second car comes and has parked. Kelechi Nwanuforo exits his car with his dog, looking very suspicious. Their are two other people in the background.

**Kel: **(to dog) Go on, look at that ball. Go on, go get that ball! (Kel throws a tennis ball and the dog chases after it).

Kel looks At the other car, the back window winds down to show William Drathman on his mobile Phone talking.

**Drathman: **(On his mobile Phone)... There's no problem I'm dealing with that right now! (Drathman gives Kel a small wave).

**Kel: **(As soon as Kel sees Drathman) God damn it! (Kel closes his car door and heads to Drathman's car. Kel's dog comes back with the ball).

**Kel: **What the hell are you doing here, this is not the office, this is my… private time!.

**Drathman: **Ten minutes!

**Kel: **No! I said no Tuesday I said no last week and I'm gonna keep saying no till you hear me!(Drathman exits his car and stands up).

**Drathman: **Five minutes, Mr. Chairman. That's all I ask, five minutes.(The two walk to the bank of the lake. They sit on a fence. Drathman brings a flask).

**Drathman: **Want some gin?

**Kel: **I don't want any gin, I want to play with my… dog!

**Drathman: **(Drathman opens his flask and drinks the gin as they talk) Look, I'm not asking you to vote in his favour. Just release your people. Let them go the way they want.

**Kel: **You mean the way you want!.

**Drathman:** Not just me.

**Kel: **Look we're a cutting-edge, high-techs company so I can accept microprocessors, supercomputers, artificial intelligence and cybernetic enhancements. But heavy advanced weapons manufacturer!

**Drathman:** Liberal hysteria?

**Kel: **Look, I'm not gonna sit in that boardroom and watch this guy turn Fox Enterprises into his own personal weapon shop!.(Kel leaves the wooden fence and walks along the riverbank and Drathman follows him).

**Drathman:** Sir!(Kel throws the tennis ball to the dog and the dog chases after it). Look, personally he doesn't care who bangs who, which board members get stoned. But this is the richest, most powerful nation on earth, and therefore the most hated, and you and I know what the average citizen does not, that we are at war twenty-four hours of everyday.

**Kel: **Yeah, yeah, yeah…(Kel sits down on a bench).

**Drathman:** Do I have to remind you of the increase of are stock price in the past twelve months alone with the help of Mr. Phantom

**Kel: **Will, cut the crap. I've got three major department heads alone that are just gonna get killed by this move.(Drathman then sits down on the bench).

**Drathman:** He promise you profits equal to or greater than whatever those people gave this company.

**Kel: **I'm not talking about profits, damn it. I'm talking about the control of Fox Enterprises being out of are hands. Jesus man, wake up… This conversation is over.(Kel gets up off the bench. Drathman grabs his jacket arm).

**Drathman:** I beg you Sir, please don't.(Drathman lets go of the jacket arm). I've been there for you the past haven't I. There were times, personal situations where you needed my personal assistance and my confidence.

**Kel: **Are you blackmailing me you piece of shit?

**Drathman:** I'm sorry, we can't find a common ground on this one Sir, your a good man, the people of this company are lucky have you representing them.

Drathman has a sip of gin. And Kel walks away from the bench with his dog to his car. As he walks to the car another man follows him. As Kel opens the car door, Mr. Smith comes from behind and stabs him with a needle behind the ear. The dog barks. Mr. Smith lays the body in the car, spreads pills on the floor, releases the hand brake and closes the door. The car rolls down the ramp and into the lake. The dog runs after the car. As the car sinks in the lake, the dog yawns.

**Mr. Smith: **I hate cottages.


	2. Farewell Matthew

21/11/2008 10:15

Matthew Farewell's apartment Matt is on his computer, watching his conservation video on his computer. He over hears a news report and finds footage of something interesting.

**Matt: **Fuck a duck. Holy shit!(Matt picks up his phone and dials a number)

In a news station across town 21/11/2008 10:16

**Lenny: **News desk Lenny Flatland!

**Matt : **Lenny, you are not going to believe what I have in my possession.

**Lenny: **OhMatt, long time.

**Matt: **Lenny, I've go the Kelechi Nwanuforo murder on video tape.

21/11/2008 10:17

In the basement of Fox Enterprises, Luke Chally is sitting next to some computers while William Drathman is talking to Anna Drathman, Liam Birdman and Sarah Jordan about the takeover of Fox Enterprises.

**Chally: **(Chally is entering his credit card details into a pornographic website. When another one of the computer screens starts to flash red, Chally moves over to it). Oh U n00b, sir cum quick!

**News Station **21/11/2008 10:18

**Lenny: **Kelechi Nwanuforo… died of a heart attack.

**Matt: **Negative, Kelechi Nwanuforo was professionally wasted under the direction of some anal retentive.

Drathman picks up a mobile and dials. Chally listens into the conversion.

**Lenny: **How did you get the tape?

**Matt: **My sexual deviant study at the lake photographed the murder. it's a well know cottages spot.

**Lenny: **You're kidding me!

**Matt: **The camera was aimed straight at the pier, right where Kelechi Nwanuforo was killed.

**Lenny: **How fast can you get that tape over here?

**Matt: **I'm making a copy right now!(hangs up the phone)

**Fox Enterprises **21/11/2008 10:20

**William: **(Looks to Chally) Get His location!

**Chally: **I'm sending it 2 them kk.

**Matt's apartment** 21/11/2008 10:29

Matt is nearly done making a copy of the video. His next door neighbour, Justin Busher knocks on the door.

**Justin: **Hello! It's me Justin.

**Matt: **Shit!

**Justin: **...they've disconnected my phone again.

**Matt: **Mine's not working either, I think it's a problem with the line.

On the other side of the door, Justin turns around to Mr. Jones and Mr. Brown. Mr. Jones tells Justin to continue.

**Justin: **Umm, let me borrow some change for the payphone, man!

Matt Grabs some coins and heads to a door. He through view hole in the door and see Justin on the other side and next to him Jones and Brown. Rob is attaching silencers to his Gun. Matt quietly moves away from the door and looks out the window to see Mr. Smith on the street. He then picks up his phone and it is disconnected, he tries his fax phone and it is also disconnected.

**Justin: **Matt! Open the door!Come on, man!

**Matt: **Ahhh, one minute!

**Mr. Jones: **I'm going in (Jones begins to pick the door lock).

**Matt: **Come on! Come on!

A massage come up on the computer screen saying COPY COMPLETE.(Matt takes out the disk and inserts it into a portable player).

Mr. Jones is still picking the lock. Matt runs out the back door. But is seen by Smith.

**Mr. Smith: **I got him, I got him. He's running.

Jones and Brown head for the back. Matt is climbing a short ladder and onto the roof.

**Fox Enterprises **21/11/2008 10:34

**William: **Give me real-time imagery coverage at lat thirty eight fifty five, long seventy seven zero zero.

**Chally: **Kmax res lat 3855, log 7700, over.

Chally types in the co-ordinates into the computer.

**Chally: **kk, I'll need a min on sat visual.

**Matt's apartment** 21/11/2008 10:36

**Justin: **Run, run. Matt, they got guns! RUUUUUNNN!(Brown turns around and shoots Justin killing him).

Jones is at the back of the apartment with Matt getting onto the roof. He then sees Smith.

**Jones: **Where is he?

**Smith: **He's right there, on the roof!

**Chally: **kk, sat imagery cuming through.(The computer suddenly shows pictures of streets and buildings at high speed. Then cuts to Matt's apartment)

**Smith: **Patch visual to my location!(Smith flicks a switch). Confirm visual. All units, target heading northbound on roof top. Black Dog-1 requesting immediate visual support, over.

A Black Helicopter With Mr. Jackson, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Thompson on bored heads to where Matt is.

**Jackson: **We have visual.

Matt is running across the roof tops with Jones and Brown behind him. Matt jumps onto a stair well on the next building.

**Jackson: **He just jumped to the adjacent building. (Jones and Brown jump onto the same stair well behind him) All units, he is entering rear entrance of Captain Ike's.

Matt enters the kitchen where chefs are taming out-of-control fires in their pans. Jones and Brown enter at the same place. Matt enters a double door and through a pool table room. Matt then runs down a flight of stairs, with Jones and Brown following behind him.

**Smith: **Black Dog-1, Be advised subject exiting front entrance on Columbia.

Matt runs out of the store and onto the street. He slides over a car bonnet and makes it to the other side.

**Jones: **I got him, I got him Target entering, a barber shop. (Matt enters the barber shop and heads for the back, with Jones and Brown on his tail. Matt enters the back and closes a door with the sign Keep out. Jones can't open it and Brown tries to budge it). We lost him, we lost him!

**Jackson: **Target seen exiting rear of barber shop, in alley. Follow.

Matt is now being chased by Smith in an alley. He pushes open a fence door and enter. The fence door closes on Smith and now he is stuck because of a barking Dog.

**Smith: **I can't see anything!(shoots the Dog)Black Dog-1 I've lost my visual.

Matt enters a sexy lingerie store from the rear exit. But Alex Jacobson recognises him.

**Alex: **Matt, Matthew Farewell

Matt looks outside and sees Jones and Brown and now the only way out is the front door.

**Alex: **It's me, Alex Jacobson , we were at computer camp together. Are you okay?

**Matt: **Help me!

Alex hands him a business card. Matt takes it. A Sales Clerk comes out with a women and has gotten Alex's attention.

**Sales Clerk: **What do think about this one sir?(The women undoes her robe to show the desired lingerie. During that, Matt puts the portable player into Alex's shopping bag and leaves).

**Alex: **I don't know if my mother would like that one.(The Sales Clerk looks at him disgusted).

**Alex: **Sorry, can I have one second.(Alex turns around but he can't see Matt).

Matt runs out of the store and is on the foot path. He heads into Jones and Brown.

**Jackson: **Jones! Brown! he's on you at six o'clock. Turn around!.

Brown turns around. When he turns back, he sees Matt and begins to run.

**Brown:**Got him, move, move!

Matt heads to a person chaining their bike. He pushes the person away and takes the bike and begins to pedal on the road.

**Brown:**Target northbound, northbound on Cineticut!

**Jackson: **Okay, got him.

Matt turns around to a lower part of the road and continues pedalling.

**Smith: **Go. Go!

Now Jones, Brown and Smith are chasing him.

**Jackson: **Target switching, target switching. Now heading southbound.

As Matt pedals down the road, Smith is running on foot behind him. Matt turns and jumps into another lane with an approaching fire truck. The truck honks at Matt, but he is ran over by the truck. All traffic stops. Onlookers gather.

**Smith: **Target is down on Cineticut Avenue, Black Dog-1 confirm!

**Jackson:: **Target is down. Target is down permanently.

Smith and the others head to Matt body and search for the copy. Alex Jacobson joins the onlookers.

**Alex: **What happened?

**Old Lady: **A guy on a bike got creamed.

Alex recognizes that it is Matt. Smith can not find the copy. The only thing he finds is Alex Jacobson's business card.


	3. Da Be A Copy

**Basement of Fox Enterprises** 21/11/2008 12:22

The Phantom enters the Room. He takes off his leather trench coat. Chally meets up with him.

**The Phantom:** Well!

**Chally:** Matt got pwned & so was Lenny, da guy from da paper.

**The Phantom:** The tape?

**Chally:** Found da original in Matt's apartment.

**The Phantom: **The original?

**Chally:** Da be a copy!

**The Phantom:** I see

**Chally:** we think so sir!

**The Phantom:** Any more good news?

**Chally:** Yes, it never made it 2 da paper, but dare was a private sector contact.

The two talk, they walk into Drathman's office.

Inside the office there is William Drathman, Mr. Smith, Anna Drathman, Liam Birdman, Sarah Jordan and the ICARUS A.I.

**The Phantom:** Go on?

**Chally:** 7 indiscriminates & 1 primary.

**The Phantom:** Who?

**ICARUS:** Alex Jacobson, UNATCO systems administrator and technician Suspected Pedophile and "furry" enthusiast. Still under investigation for incident last year, where crucial footage of an agents death suddenly "went missing." Regrettably, the subject is the only individual who understands UNATCO systems, Appears susceptible to threats of violence. Consider employing such methods.

**The Phantom:** UNATCO?... don't worry about it I have someone in place there.

**Chally:** k

**Mr. Smith:** Yes sir.

Chally and Mr. Smith leaves the office.

**Anna Drathman: **(looking at ICARUS) Do you have to keep that thing in here?

**The Phantom: **We can talk about it after!

**William: **If the tape comes out what will happen to me?.

**Liam Birdman: **Well you were on tape having a guy kill...so nothing good.

**The Phantom: **I said don't worry about it even if he does see what's on the tape he's not going to tell a soul.

The Phantom looks at Alex Jacobson's business card.

The End.


End file.
